Data storage devices store digitally encoded information or data on a magnetic storage media. Data is stored on the storage media using a magnetic recording head. Illustrative magnetic recording heads include a main pole having a pole tip and one or more auxiliary poles. A coil is energized to generate a magnetic flux path in the main pole and the one or more auxiliary poles to magnetically record data on a magnetic storage layer of the storage media. Data can be stored on the magnetic storage layer in a longitudinal or perpendicular pattern. Illustrative data storage media include rotating discs having a plurality of concentric data tracks. Heads are positioned relative to one or more of the plurality of concentric data tracks to encode the data on the magnetic storage layer. Typically heads are orientated at a skew angle relative to the one or more concentric data tracks. Skew is defined as the angle between the head and a center-line of the track. A large skew angle can interfere with recording and contribute to adjacent track erasures. Embodiments of the present application provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art. The above discussion provides background information and is not intended to be used as a basis for determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.